multiverse_highfandomcom-20200214-history
Inabi Of Anubis
'''Appearance: '''Long black hair, Gold and yellow flaked eyes, caramel colored skin, wears a lot of gold and white clothing. '''Personality: '''Shy at first, but when people get to know her, she's a total nerd and loves World Of Warcraft and anime/manga. In a fight however, she will not hold back. Inabi was foretold to be Anubis' avatar well before she was born. Her pre-destiny was determined by an ancient Egyptian Prophecy. Anubis was called to a hearing with Toth and was told of this prophecy. He did not fight it ,he only knelled to Toth. It had taken many millennia for the girl of said prophecy to be born. May 21, 1999 CE Inabi was born, he decided to watch over her and come to her when the time came for her to meet him. With each passing year, as her parents became more and more into their deities, the more and more abusive they became, sadly all he could do was watch. On her 8th birthday, they did nothing to celebrate it. During the time she was awake, Anubis pleaded to go to her and save her from the torture of those mortals, Toth shook his head and said it has to happen this way, "When she is older and more experienced, she will become the heir of you." His eyes widened and he let out a toothy growl to Toth, "Do you wish her to stay dead after this?" Toth threatened, Anubis backed down and went back to watching. "Mommy, Daddy? I am ready for bed" After those words her parents viciously attacked her with knives and switchblades. All he could do was watch her die. It took a few moments for her soul to come to him. He decided to watch her from a distance when she arrived in the Hall OF The Dead. She started walking to the scales where hearts are weighed by a feather. He walked into her line of view. “I have been waiting for you, Inabi. If you accept me, I can put a plague on those who have harmed you.” He was sad for her, seeing his next heir killed before his eyes and having to appear before her in this state, although every word was meant to her. He held his own claws as she reached to him. A glow appeared sending the two back to her home and the moment of death. Before she had awoken from it, Anubis himself appeared before her parents and killed them both. Doing what they did to her, he stabbed them 36 times, after doing so he went back into her and back down into Hall Of The Dead and watching her as magical shadow ribbons created a brand of The Mark Of Anubis on her left shoulder and a pair of Jackal ears grew while her human ears went away. Watching her awake from the slumber, her eyes widened as she sees knife marks in both bodies and the knives they were holding were covered in blood. She runs and called the police and saying her parents were dead and she was asleep. The police arrived within 30 minutes of her call, they had brought along the ambulance. Taking her out of the house, they also noticed several scars on her body, 36 in total. She saw her parents be placed in body bags and be driven off. She explained to them that she doesn't know how they died. One of the officers spoke to another, "Maybe it was guilt having doing that to their own child." With the case being as black and white as any case can be: Double Suicide, only prints and DNA that were found on the knives and bodies were theirs and they left their child to become an orphan. She was placed in to an Orphanage, but the town was so small, that everyone knew that her parents died to each other, the kids were afraid to get close to her and the staff treated her like nothing. It was a week before her 9th birthday, when Charles Xavier rolled up to her, she was just stroking Anubis' Mark and being distant and alone in her room. It had been almost a year when her parents died and Anubis becoming her father, she didn't want to talk. The care taker spoke to Xavier, "I am so sorry, she hasn't spoken once since she came here. We tried to get her to talk to counselors but, nothing was coming from it." Inabi knew she was lying through her teeth when Xavier held up a hand, "May I have a moment with Miss. Inabi?" The care taker nodded and left the room, when she left, he spoke, though not directly from his own voice, 'I can help you, Inabi. I am a professor at a school for kids like yourself. A place for all mutant kind, including myself. Yes, you are in possession of a grand power. Let me help you find your way.' She looked over to him, his face had not moved from a regal position. "How? Do you even know what happened almost a year ago?" He shakes his head, "Mutation is most often times caused by extreme emotions and can come in a violent manner. No one really knows how their story started or how they will end. Let me take you to my school of gifted heroes." He holds out a hand for her to take, she looks at it for a moment, looks back at the door, nods once and takes his hand. Xavier goes to the main care taker and says he will adopt her. She looked at him with widened eyes and silent tears. No one even wanted to be near her, let alone adopt her. As they both were exiting the building, she stops for a moment, "Mister.... M... May I call you grandpa Xavier?" He chuckles slightly and nods. "You may indeed. Come Inabi, let's take you home." Not being able to hold back, she cries ferociously into her hands. Suddenly, a man places a hand on her back and guides her into the ship. He explained his name was Cyclopes and Prof. Xavier had asked him to join him in picking her up from here. He also explained Cerebro and how it found her. She was surprised to hear that anyone would have been looking for her. It didn't take long to get to the school where other mutants were, she was first excited to meet them, but it didn't last long, she got close to one classmate named Zeetan, she was cool and had a cool mutation deemed the name "Physic" super intelligent at every subject and became top student in record time. When Inabi was comfortable to talk about her parents with her best friend, Zeetan then started fearing her and made the class fear her. Xavier had a long lecture to the class that day about fearing powers we do not understand. The class apologized to Inabi but they didn't want to be in her company. Eventually she kept to herself and started fearing other students from getting too close to her. When time came for her to go to high school, she took the entrance exam to NAUA, only passing with okay colors she was then placed into General studies. Later in her first year, a Hero student ended up leaving and she got replaced into that class. "I'm afraid to be myself near people" "Anubis is my father and I am his daughter" "Why do people resent me?"